Kai's Kitty Hotel
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kai always disappears during training, and Rei wants to learn why. So he recruits the rest of the team to help him follow Kai and find out what he's up to. onesided ReixKai. rated for language


**Lirin:** so here's a new random one shot, featuring everyones' favorite Sourpuss Kai.

**Kai:** hn

**Lirin:** see he's still in a bad mood, Rei care to do the grunt work?

**Rei:** Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade or us, we're only used to fulfill her odd dreams to create stories. now please enjoy a story about my Kai

**Kai:** I'm not your's Rei.

* * *

**Kai's Kitty Hotel**

It was a hot summer day and Kai was impatiently waiting for his team to appear outside the dojo to begin the day's training. It was almost obvious to only who passed by, that know the Phoenix, that he had something on his mind, something other then getting Tyson's lazy ass running around the park for warm up.

"Hey Kai" Rei was the first one out.

"It's about time, where are the other two?" the Phoenix growled glaring at the tiger master.

"Well I see you're in your usual bad mood, and the others are finishing the dish, they should be out soon."

"They better be" Kai huffed and leaned again one of the pourch's support beams crossing his arms. "It's not like we have all day."

Rei just rolled his eyes and sat on the steps waiting for the others to come, trying to talk to Kai right now would be pointless, so he spent the few minutes meditating.

"Hey sorry we're late" Tyson announced as he and Max came out the back door laughing. "Someone insisted on starting a water fight."

Rei looked up to see his two younger, goofier friends soaking wet. Kai opened his eyes to glare.

"You two are late, I don't care why, but its 10 more laps around the park added to the usually 15. I suggest you all get started cause you have hour to complete it. And Tyson I don't want to hear any complaining, you brought this on yourself."

"Kai why do I have to?" Rei asked with a pout. "I wasn't late."

"You were the one who left them unsupervised, therefore you are just was much at fault. Now get your asses moving. I'll see you back here in an hour. If you're late or haven't completed all the laps then I'll be taking your blades."

The group groaned but moved as Kai ordered, down the street to the park for laps.

"Hey guys," Rei called once they were in the park, "have you ever wondered why Kai doesn't run with us but always seems like he has?"

"That's probably because it uses all his energy to be a jerk" Tyson replied with a grin.

"I'd believe that one" Max said laugh, "I don't think anyone could be that mean without trying so hard."

"Guys I'm serious" Rei complained. "He's got to be up to something and I want to know what."

"So you want to follow him?" Max asked fear clearly showing on his face. "But what if he catches us?"

"We'll have to be careful then. But I say we try."

"You're insane Rei, no one in their right mind would dare do that."

"But what if Kai we're meeting up with a secret lover? Or gorging on buffalo wing? You can't tell me you're not curious to know what he's doing."

"Kai, ha, have a, ha, lover?" Tyson tried to say without laughing but horribly failed. "I so can't see that."

"Yeah, but I would love to see him inhaling the wings, we should try" Max caved to Rei's curiosity.

"So Ty" Rei prodded, "it won't kill us...probably."

"Fine, but you are so taking the fall if we get caught."

Rei and Max grinned, this adventure was going to be fun.

**XxXxXx**

Kai make a quick turn down an alley with a quiet look back to make sure no one was following him. He had a reputation to keep, and if anyone knew what he did it would ruin it.

"Hi guys" he called and climbed up the fire ladder to his old flat. He had a habit of keeping the window open allowing all stray cat in so they could get a proper meal.

Happy meows met his ears as he reached the of the ladder and crawled through the window.

"How have you guys been?" he smiled at the dozen or so feline in the room. Most of them were curled up on the couch sleeping, while some ate, and other sat around cleaning themselves. "I see you've been keeping my place clean." Another look around proved that none of the weeks occupants had made a mess, or at least where he could see.

Meow a calico rubbed up against him looking for attention.

"Hey Saya" he greeted the familiar cat as he leaned over to pet her. "You're been a good girl?" she happily purred in his arms.

"I think it's time for a litter dump" he announced sniffing the air. Everyone seemed to nod and meow in agreement.

**XxXxXx**

"Was that really Kai?" Max questioned as they turned the corner a few minutes after their leader had. "Why would he be in an area like this?"

"It's probably so he can meet his boyfriend" Tyson snickered with a grin.

"Oh just shut up you two and follow me" Rei hissed and moved forward.

"So where is he?" Tyson asked when the got the the other end of the alley and found a dead end.

"Think he jumped the wall?" Max asked measuring it with his eyes. "He might have been able to do that."

Rei stood there sniffing the air, he could tell that Kai had definitely been there.

"Why not climb the ladder and see if we can see him on the other side?" Tyson suggested.

"Ty, are you feeling alright, you just had an idea" Max poked fun.

"Keep it down guys, I think Kai is still near" Rei finally spoke. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"Up. I'm the only one here who can climb this without making much noise. Now just keep it down while I'm gone."

The other two nodded and watched Rei quietly as possible climb the ladder. Rei got to the point where he could see above that way, but saw no trace of the duel hair blader, so continued the climb. He was finally near the top when he caught Kai's scent mixed with a bunch of cats. He growled low in his throat, but made it soft so the other felines wouldn't hear it.

"_So what are you up to?"_ Rei thought as he finally got up to the open window and peeked his head in. He was surprised to see Kai surround by so many cats, and he was carrying a bag of kitty litter over to the bathroom where he disappeared.

"_Is this what I have to do to get some attention from him, act like a real cat? Lucky critters have it so nice getting to see Kai's soft side, I wish I could."_

Meow. A gray tabby jumped in the window trying to get some attention.

"No, go away" Rei whispered trying to get the cat to leave before Kai came out to see what was up. "You'll get me in trouble."

But the cat didn't care as he continued to headbutt Rei.

"What's going on Taichi?" Kai popped his head out just after Rei ducked down. He saw the gray kitty sitting on the windowsill and figured it was just enjoying the cool breeze. Meanwhile Rei was climbing back down to avoid any other close calls.

"Let's go guys" he said as he began to run from the alley.

"Rei wait up" Max called after him. "What did you see?"

"Yeah man, we want to know. Was he making out with some guy up there?" Tyson asked after the Nekojin.

"Later, back at the park" Rei replied and continued to run.

**XxXxXx**

"Are you serious man? Kai with cats?" Tyson chuckled at the thought. "Mr. Sourpuss has a soft spot of pussy cats. Wow I never would have guessed that." The three were finally walking back from their jogging task, regrettably non noticed they had gone over the hour limit.

"Well now we know where he disappears to while we run."

"True that Maxie, but why did he never tell me?" Rei pouted.

"Maybe cause your not cat enough for him Rei" Tyson joked back, but Rei stilled responded with a growl and changed his eyes to their cat form.

"Not cat enough? I'm as close to a cat as humans can get."

"You're late" Kai's voice stopped their joking as they turned the gates into the dojo. Kai was leaning against the wall waiting for them. He happiness Rei had seen earlier with the cats was gone and he was back to his grouchy self.

"Sorry Kai" the grumbled together.

"I'll be taking your blades until you all learn how to listen" he said and turned to walk towards the house. "And you can start by doing 500 push up and sit up. No complaining either."

"Yes Kai" again they said together.

For the rest of the week, they trio did their training without any blade practice. And Kai continued to disappear to his Kitty's Hotel room to care for the creatures and allow his guard to drop of the little time he could.

* * *

**Lirin:** now wasn't that sweet, Kai's got an appartment of kitties, geeze i wish i could have one of them.

**Kai:** tough luck, they're my family so get your own cat.

**Rei:** I'll be your cat too Kai.

**Kai:** hn.


End file.
